Greeny Alone
Greeny Alone (2006) is Australian-American animation adventure-massive/epic comedy films was first release to Universal Pictures and Tri-Star Pictures, it's was complete animation done by Greenyworld Studios and Household Films (Australia), the first role of introducing cameo Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck, the original parody of Home Alone. Was starring Kurt Russell as Dr. Tricks, it's co-starring Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck, Dom Walsh as Little Guy, Jay Leno as Gree Guy, Robert Redford as Greek Tailor, Jane Frost as Ann Tailor and introducing Robert Stainton as Santed Sailor, was original release on December 11, 2006 in first rated PG being 119:45 minutes. The first installments classic film of the same name series and franchises movie, this is Greeny Alone's first films. The Introducing Greeny Alone Movies ''Greeny Alone ''is primarily a coming-of-age story about an 8-year-old boy named Little Guy, and gone is the youngest of five children who is frequently tormented by his older brothers and sisters. After events transpire between him and his family, he wishes he had no family when his mother is punishing him for what he feels are unjustified reasons, from city and has new born Tailor' house. She warns him to be careful what he wishes for closer look, she's you wakes up the next day to discover he is the only one left in the house Little Guy and Greek Tailor gone home, he's Ann and Greek Tailor to the next doors crystal mad foundation through dear master. He thinks his wish came true and that he is finally alone without his obnoxious family, in reality for handicaps was left home by mistake Little Guy. His family is end road timing hand to Little Guy for a holiday trip with Goofyville saying about races fresh blood closeup special guest home alone city first years old good girl and bad guy. You home in city of murdering and two twin brother killed by Santed Sailor and Gree Guy is death was passed away from looser, happy folks home at the lost city being back to the american governmental. While his parents realize their mistake and scramble to get back to the United States, Little Guy and her name Greek meet Ann Tailor go home house, a pair of thieves who are called the "Greeny, is Alone?", attempt to rob the house and Little Guy is forced to hold them back with a collection of homemade baby boom traps, they get arrested at the end of the film with Little Guy meet Ann and Greek Tailor goes to policeman saying booby trapped by city, this is end of movies. Plot The films opens, welcome to the Goofyville (parody of Nashville) he's home own Christmas day at December 10, 1991 asking television studio and now new 32 gifts saying Little Guy (Dom Walsh), two his name boy on Dave Beanson (James Kelly) and Ann Toponi (Jane Pullman) as new secret family one year later ago. Meet the great right of Tailor's large house being masterpiece congrats return Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) and Dr. Tricks (Kurt Russell) as outside 20 year old signed by city trick call out phone television studio. He's mixed nuts before ending after Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) here call from TV Engineer (Martin Thompson), Film Director (John Hands) and Newscasters (Steve Marks) goes calling GBC Studios (parody of NBC Studios), at the kick outside studio sound checker hour from creativity city telephones household new calling road rushed end. It's getting Santed Sailor (Robert Stainton) as first incoming clear bridge Gree Guy (Jay Leno) asking home city return Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman), when is new first program television studio on hosted by TV Hosts (Stephen M. Blank) endless "The 100 People" (parody of The 700 Club) being house good Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young) meeting McDuck and host golden television 24 hour stopped by city work. She warns him to be careful what he wishes for home, she's you wakes up the next day to discover he is the only one left in the house Little Guy and Santed Sailor gone home, he's Ann and Greek Tailor to the family handicaps was left home by mistake killer sound booby traps, also booby traps back to time minute. Meanwhile, saying calls to the Little Guy and Ann Tailor same day dreaming McDuck meet Greek Tailor from home said daddy phone day Christmas must one clear fight after must Gree Guy soon year later from Little Guy speeches, "Greeny, is Alone?", as no price main character loose flags shine own Good News (James Kind) honey maid sages. Always when keep plane to internet chase headquarter fight return cyber glass cracked by phones, in chaser of deliver commercializing phone home congrats took graduate season four years old Greek and Ann Tailor year moment fell house, at the keep deaths of next door to McDuck meet Little Guy' large videos camera stopped 25 minutes in the car drive as when included here no baskets, just helmets from closeup and also fresh blood kill human races Mr. King (Fred Morhan). Aftermath, at the loss of Bad News (Kind) asking after phone home lock-off Gree Guy and Santed Sailor good source game nine year old large video camera see yourself four mystery box and two mystic box room kill it crack knifes saying loose, the after murdered by Gree Guy and Santed Sailor see young boy goes home after years old future kind getting Little Guy meet Greek and Ann Tailor' large house burn block programming is signing-off now and new tree sainted by mugshots. The films ends, when party sunlight guest beach game forums at Little Guy meeting with Greek and Ann Tailor good job while young boys own Beach Park Managers (Stephen Holmes), coming up in the new wishing love and greetings from Beach Park of Goofyville said Little Guy is a new extra comeback with household Beach Park Managers ask these's no other high city in Little Guy meets are Greek as son of Ann Tailor, Beach Park Manager his good role and when saying goodbye Little Guy has Greek and Ann Tailor when return big screen designers, back to the United States and goes christian or hymn like gospel has before religious said heaven calls are, "In God We Trust!". A note from closing credits scene made parts and clips are: "In the movie, Greek Tailor works in a High-Fidelity store which in itself is a funny reference to long-time audio writer Greek Tailor, one of the most influential audio journalists in the last thirty years, I love you, Greek Tailor." ''- Jimmy Fallon'' Cast Little Guy (Dom Walsh) Dave Beanson (James Kelly) Ann Toponi (Jane Pullman) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Dr. Tricks (Kurt Russell) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) TV Engineer (Martin Thompson) Film Director (John Hands) Newscasters (Steve Marks) Santed Sailor (Robert Stainton) Gree Guy (Jay Leno) Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) TV Hosts (Stephen M. Blank) Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young) Good News / Bad News (James Kind) Mr. King (Fred Morhan) Beach Park Managers (Stephen Holmes) Policeman (James Swanson and Dom Maltin) Soundtrack "Home Alone Theme (Somewhere in My Memory)" (Opening Theme) Written, Arrangers and Conducted by John Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith and Teddy Castellucci Courtesy of Sony Classic "Miami Vice Theme" Written and Performed by Jan Hammer Courtesy of ABKCO Records "Danke Schoen" Performed by Wayne Newton Written by B. Kaempfert, K. Schwabach and Milton Gabler Conducted and Arranged by Jimmie Haskell Courtesy of Curb Records "Sugar, Sugar" Written by Andy Kim and Jeff Barry Performed and Arranged by The Archies Lead Singer by Ron Dante Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records , Inc. "Joy to the World (Jeremiah was a bullfrog)" Written by Traditional Adapted by Hoyt Axton Produced by Richard Podolor Arranged and Performed by Three Dog Night Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" Written by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane Brass and Woodwinds Arranged by Stephen Martin Performed by Christopher Marks' High School Chorus Courtesy of Columbia/CBS Records, Inc. "The 12 Days of Christmas" Arranged by Rick Moranis Words and Perform by Bob and Doug McKenzie "Jingle Bell Rock" Singer by George Strait Written by Bobby Helms and Jimmy Boothe Arranged by Strait and Van Dyke Parks "Please Come Home for Christmas" Written by Charles Brown and Gene Redd Performed by Eagles Courtesy of Rhino Records, Inc./WMG "White Christmas" Words, Music and Lyrics by Irving Berlin Songs by Mel Tormé Courtesy of Sweet House Records "Happy Birthday to You" Written by Patty Hill and Mildred J. Hill Performed by The Masterpiece String and Horns Vocals by The Masterpiece Chorus Courtesy of Concord Music Group "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (Closing Credits) Written by Traditional Adapted by James Martin Arranged and Pianist by Chris Christian Conducted by Jeremy Young Performed by The Bandai/Namco Chorus Courtesy of Nintendo of America, Inc. Category:2006 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2006 Category:Universal Studios films Category:Tri-Star Pictures films Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Household Films (Australia) films Category:American film Category:Australian films Category:English-Languages films Category:Animated comedy film Category:Animation film Category:Comedy films Category:Massive-comedy films Category:Epic comedy-adventures films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film sets in 1990s Category:Film works of 1991 Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Christmas Wish Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about House Category:Films about "Home Alone" Category:Films about Washing Machine Category:Parody films Category:Spoof films Category:Spoof and Parodies of "Home Alone" Category:Inspired by "An American Tail and Oh, God!" Category:Greeny Alone